nicholas_paynefandomcom-20200213-history
Other
Other channels or videos on other channels Nick Payne has contributed to Whoniversals (Original Run) (2015-16) Payne co-created Whoniversals with Matthew Moir in 2015. He created a few promotional videos for Whoniversals and it's spin-off audios The Black Archives. Whoniversals officially started on 11th January 2016 but in late February 2016 the channel was hacked so Moir had to remove it. Payne and Moir both made new channels in March 2016, with Moir's being the offical new channel in July, and Payne's becoming a channel for the videos prior to the official start of the channel. Payne was Teal Week within the run. Most of the promotional videos were made by and featured him. Whoniversals Whoniversals (2016) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC33ckDGjXOYU1y3tbOR44Lg On 1st March 2016 Payne created a new Whoniversals channel but when Moir created another one Whoniversals Whoniversals became for the promotion and extra videos released before the first beginning. Payne was Teal Week within the run. Most of the promotional videos were made and featured him. Whoniversals (Revival) (2016-) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk7eC7Ximl25M7qRIljkczQ Matthew Moir rebooted the channel on 17th March 2016 and it re-began on 11th July 2016. Payne is Teal Week in the run, and also contributes to Bizarre Week, Podcasts and Hangouts. AttackOfTheEgos (2016-) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsaV8SsU5sXGZL7Hm9Lh0qA Payne voices The Daleks in an audiobook written by Oliver Guy and narrated by Blair Harrison. It was uploaded on AttackOfTheEgos (Oliver Guy's channel) on 9th October 2016 From 2017 Payne voiced Tess Violet in The Incompetent Doctor audio dramas. He also voices some other characters in the series, including The Daleks. Payne also narrates the story "Reboot Of The Cybermen" and partly narrates "Under The City" (which he also co-wrote with Oliver Guy). These audios are also part of Pope Zygon Productions Incompetent Audio Books (2016) * Promotion Of The Daleks (2016)- Daleks Incompetent Audio Dramas Series 1 (2017) # Savage War (2017)- Tess Violet, Roundhead # Vast War (2017)- Tess Violet, Barry # Destiny In Jelly (2017)- Tess Violet # War Of The Krotons (2017)- Tess Violet, Homunculette # Live 35 (2017)- Tess Violet, Journalist 2, Ad Narrator # Reboot Of The Cybermen (2017)- Narrator Series 2 (2018) # Gurgleflax II: Rise Of Evil (2018)- Tess Violet # Incompetant Nature (2018)- Tess Violet, Daleks Licence To Film (2016-) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoYiZAhhXqb7ZTYxRAMzaIA Payne plays The Bartender in the fan film "Christmas Bonding", the sequel to Family Bonding and the second in the Family Bonding trilogy. The film was written and directed by Oli Pajak, who also wrote and directed the original film. Payne also helped out in the production of the film s a boom mic operator and production assistant. Payne made a behind the scenes video for the last day of filming. His version appeared on his own channel in December 2016, but a slightly edited version by director Oli Pajak was uploaded on Licence To Film in October 2016. He will also appear as The Bartender and help out in the production of "Fifty Slices Of Bonding", the third and final of the Family Bonding trilogy, which will also be written and directed by Oli Pajak he also appears in the short film "The Truth inside" * Christmas Bonding (2016)- Barman * The Truth Inside (2017)- Vesto Agent, Resturant Diner * Fifty Slices Of Bonding (TBA)- Bartman Jacob C. Rose (2017) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAywc3hii0mhRQktSwuEO_w In May 2017 Jacob C. Rose requested Payne to voice The Daleks in one of his upcoming audio adventures. Payne would voice The Daleks in "Daleks Or Something" and "Activism of The Daleks" (voicing Worker Daleks in the latter), both of which are also part of Pope Zygon Productions * Daleks Or Something (2017)- Daleks * Activism Of The Daleks (2017)- Worker Daleks Cheerful Doctor Videos (2017) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClemeepwDouB1gHZnyJXqug Payne voices a Dalek in The Cheerful Doctor story "A Pen From The Future", which is also part of Pope Zygon Productions * A Pen From The Future (2017)- Dalek Pope Zygons Productions (2017-) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2j_75xP_J4XRp3XITTUXlw Payne has voiced The Daleks and some other characters in the Pope Zygon Productions audios. * The JRPG Doctor- Renegade's Weaboo Adventure (2017)- Daleks * The Valeyard- The Cult Of Kaled (2018)- Daleks * The JRPG Doctor- The Transformation Bureau (2018)- Bronies MrTardis11 (2017) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/MrTardis11/videos In December 2016, Payne requested to be in Oli Pajak's Bond Life Origin Sketches. He stars as The Bartender and Franz Oberhouser in "Bond Life Christmas Carol", which also features Pajak (credited as MrTardis11) and Jack McCullough. * Bond Origins: A Christmas Carol (2017)- Barman, Franz Oberhouser Phoenix Smith (2017) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/doctorwhooutcast Payne voices The Conductor in AMAZING CHRISTMAS THREE (also known as "Murder on the Polar Express") in 2017 * AMAZING CHRISTMAS THREE (2017)- The Conductor Nick Arney Productions (2018) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB2Ie6pgHMieW47nKF6t9pw Payne voices The White Guardian in two episodes of Nick Arney's audio story "Revenge Of The Black Guardian". He will also appear in The Dark Universe stories. # Revenge Of The Black Guardian Part 1 The Arctic Idol (2018)- The White Guardian # Revenge Of The Black Guardian Part 4 The Geopaths (2018)- The White Guardian # The Dark Universe Part 3 Bloody Liz (2018)- David # The Dark Universe Part 4 The Five Masters (2018)- The 4th Master # The Dark Universe Part 5 Saviours Of The Universe (2018)- Emperor Dalek (TBA) # Blair Harrison (2018) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQMDz2FzG8prM6VIyzDcvA Payne voices a character in a Bliar Harrison story, which is also part of Pope Zygon Productions * The Invasion of Ice World (Part 2) (2018)- Richard Spencer JBC 101 Channel: Payne has written an episode for JBC 101's Doctor Who Figure Adventures. Episode: The Massacre Of Space Station 57 GMitch (formerly SageOfMuzzyness) (TBA) Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo_X5JK1TcxmYmDFxsM8gDg In late 2015, Matthew Moir declared Payne as part of A Very Muzzy Production. Whether or not this is still true is uncertain as Payne is yet to do anything for A Very Muzzy Production. GMitch (formerly SageOfMuzzynss) is the channel AVMP videos and audios are released on.